Crystal's Tale
by Cuthien Moonleaf
Summary: Crystal never believed that the Reikai Tantai existed. But when they whisk her and her friend off to the Reikai, can Kurama help her get over her past?
1. meet Crystal and Shiara

Draco and I are back! This is my first listed YYH story, but I do have a couple stories under Teen Titans. At the bottom of this story is a major Author's note, please read.

**SRQOTC: **Evil little monkey children (ME!)

* * *

"I'm telling you. They don't exist." said Crystal.

"And I'm telling you that I saw the Spirit Detectives in the flesh." said Shiara.

"First of all, we live in America, not Japan. Second, they aren't real." Crystal said. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl hoisted her backpack higher on her shoulder.

"Yeah, well, they're here, I tell you." Shiara said again. The green eyed brunette turned a quick circle. "They're here on a mission." She whispered.

"Look, I know you're in love with Hiei, but they're not real!" Crystal said loudly.

"Hush. We're at school." Shiara said. "And they're here." She bounced off before Crystal could reply.

Crystal passed Shiara on her way to guitar class. "You can draw a real person anime, but you can't draw an anime real." She said.

"What does that mean?" Shiara asked, but Crystal was already lost in the crowd.

* * *

After school, they were walking home when Shiara asked what that phrase meant.

"I don't know. I just kind of thought of it and had to tell you." Crystal said thoughtfully.

"That's mean." Shiara punched her playfully. "I'm leaving you now. You can find your own way home." She turned left and Crystal kept going straight.

When she reached her house, she let her disguise drop. Her parents weren't home, they were never coming back. Crystal wasn't the cheerful person she seemed to be. She was actually a depressed girl who had tried to take her life several times.

The cuts had left very little scarring on her wrists. What upset her, no one knew. No one, that is, except her and the one who had caused it.

She opened the fridge and sighed. She would need food again soon. Grabbing a carrot stick, she went into the living room.

It was somewhat plain. She had a couch and a TV with cable she got from her neighbors. Crystal propped her feet up on the coffee table and switched the TV on. Nothing good. Sighing again, she turned it off.

She went into her bedroom and flopped onto her bed. This room was better. It had been decorated before her parents had disappeared.

The four-poster bed had silver bedding on it. The dresser had been made of oak, as well as the desk and the nightstand. All furniture had the same symbol carved into it somewhere. Three pointed ovals were joined inside a circle. (A/N: watch Charmed to see the symbol.)

There was one other bedroom in the house, her parents'. Crystal didn't go in there if she could help it. Changing it would mean they were really gone and leaving it alone was the only alternative.

Crystal paid the water bill, but got electricity, again, from next door. She didn't get much money from her part-time job, and she had to save it.

Crystal got into her uniform and pulled her hair back into a braid. Why she continued at the job, she didn't know. It had only gotten her into trouble.

She glanced at the mirror once and left. She didn't care much about her appearance.

She was, in fact, beautiful. Half the girls in her school were jealous, and the other half were Goths. Most of the guys had a crush on her, but were afraid of being rejected. The ones who did ask her out left after they mentioned family. Crystal's eyes would either flash with anger or get very sorrowful.

Now, she had to get to her job, with her obnoxious boss and drunken men. She worked as a singer at a bar, and most men wanted her to leave with them. At least Mr. Obnoxious, as she called her boss, had finally hired a bodyguard for her.

"Finally!" yelled Mr. Obnoxious as she entered the bar. "The people want you to sing 'Something More'. And take off your sweater."

"I'm a singer, not a stripper. If you want the sweater to come off, you had better find me a less revealing outfit." Crystal said. Indeed, her shirt was a size too small and she skirt only came down to mid-thigh. She went onstage before her boss could form a sarcastic remark, like he usually did.

When she finally left the stage, Mr. Obnoxious and his sarcastic remark were waiting. "The only reason I keep you here is for the business you bring. You will do what I tell you to do."

"Then I'm putting jeans on under my skirt. And, I'm getting a new shirt." Crystal said. She turned on her heel and left, after grabbing her paycheck from Mr. Obnoxious' hand.

"Honestly, he annoys me so much! And the drunks! It's horrible." Crystal muttered to herself as she walked home.

"If you don't like it, why do you still go there?" came a soft voice to her left, in the shadows, as full dark had come.

"I need to eat, don't I?" Crystal asked. She had become used to talking to voices inside her head, and the one to her left didn't surprise her.

"If I told you there was an alternative, would you take it?" asked the soft voice.

"That depends. Is it a better or worse offer?" Crystal asked. She kept walking, and the owner of the voice followed.

"It's much better. And your friend could come." The voice said.

"What's the offer?" Crystal asked warily. "I'm not going to become some kind of servant, am I?" She had been taken advantage of too many times. It would NOT happen again.

"No. Meet me outside the bar at midnight two days from now and I'll tell you the offer." said the voice.

"Wait. I'm not imagining this? You're not in my head, like the other voices?" Crystal asked. She looked around.

"I'm quite real. And so are the other voices. We've been talking to you telepathically." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Crystal asked.

The voice just whispered. "In two days. Outside the bar. Midnight." And faded away.

* * *

Alright. I do NOT condone suicide. I'm not telling you to go out and kill yourself. In fact, I prefer you alive.

Signing off,

Cuthien Moonleaf


	2. short skirts and surprises

Draco and I are back again!

"Hey, bimbo. You forgot the disclaimer last time." Draco said.

"I did?" (Goes to look at the last chapter.) "He, he, I did. Well, here it is! And, doing the disclaimer is my ever-faithful friend Hiei!"

"Do I have to say this?" Hiei growled.

"Well, I could give you back to Shannon…" I started.

"No! I'll do it. Cuthien does not own YYH, but she wants to, like all other girls in the world. Thank God none of them do." Hiei said.

**Saiya-Flame-Urameshi: **I left with a cliffy? I didn't really mean to do that… (Trails off on comment, confused.)

**psycogirl234: **You want me to tell you? Well, I can't do that… Just read and find out. It's in this chapter!

* * *

**Last Time on CS: **Crystal is fed up with her job, she has been left by her parents, and a mysterious voice has just told her to meet it behind the bar she works at to hear an offer.

In two days, Crystal had all but forgotten about the voice. Her schedule was so busy; she didn't have time for thought.

On the second day, though, a couple of people refused to leave the bar. Mr. Obnoxious finally told Crystal to seduce them and get them out of the bar.

The men wanted her to get in the car with them, but her bodyguard cracked his knuckles and they ran/drove off. He was a boy, not much older than Crystal. In fact, he might have been younger. The only intimidating thing about him was the look that was always on his face. He wore a green jumpsuit and had black, slick-backed hair. His eyes were brown.

"Out back. Now." He muttered, looking at his watch. Crystal shrugged and went around the building. It was almost completely back, except right underneath the outside light. Crystal stood under it, shivering. It was fall, and she wasn't in the best neighborhood to be in after dark.

Crystal sat down, folding her legs next to her, aware that her bodyguard was still there. He was whistling, a seemingly meaningless tune.

Crystal's mind went back to one of her more unpleasant memories. She had been walking down an alley, at night. It was darker than usual there. A man had followed her and knocked her unconscious. She found herself tied to the bed, naked, when she woke up.

He had raped her for a month, though it had seemed like years to her. Finally, she had escaped, taking an old jacket with her. When she reached her parent's house, she collapsed on the porch, sobbing. They found her there, later…

"Crystal?" asked the same soft voice she had heard two days earlier.

"Yes? What is it?" Crystal asked miserably. "It's dark. I want to go home."

"Now, Yusuke." said the soft voice. Something hit the back of her neck.

Crystal's last thought, before she blacked out, was 'What horrible thing shall happen to me now?'

* * *

She was hearing voices again. Crystal convinced herself she was at home and the voices were in her head. She sighed, and said "There was such a beautiful building, too. It must have been a palace."

The voices stopped. Finally, the soft voice spoke. "Are you awake, or talking in your sleep?"

"Oh, I'm awake, Voice Inside My Head. But I have seen a beautiful castle in my dreams, and I don't want to get rid of the vision yet." Crystal said.

"Hn. She's delirious. I know the baka had hit her too hard." growled a harsh voice.

"Hush, Hiei. She was only half conscious when we brought her here. Can you blame her for thinking this place is a dream?" said the first voice. "Crystal, open your eyes. The castle will still be there. I promise."

"But I'm at home. There is no castle there, only my room. My sanctuary." Crystal said.

"Your sanctuary from what?" asked the voice.

"What's your name?" Crystal asked.

"Kurama." said the voice. "Now, what is your room a sanctuary from?"

"Kurama." The name sounded nice to Crystal. "My sanctuary from the evil in the world." She shivered and clutched the blanket closer to her.

"What's happened to you?" Kurama asked.

Crystal shook her head. "Don't make me relive it. Don't what you want with me, but please, don't make me relive it."

"It's alright. I won't. Open your eyes. You still haven't seen where you are." Kurama said.

Crystal opened her eyes and blinked in the bright light. She was in a bedroom. Her furniture was in it. She stood up and went to the dresser. She ran her fingers along the top. "The symbol is gone." She murmured.

"What symbol?" asked the boy with the harsh voice.

"The symbol. It was on all my furniture. How could you not have seen it? Is this my actual furniture?" Crystal asked. Then she thought of them going through her drawers in order to duplicate her clothes and she blushed.

"No. Botan got duplicates." Kurama said.

Crystal turned around. She saw one man sitting in a chair beside her bed and another was on the window seat across the room. She guessed the one by her bed was Kurama. He had red hair and green eyes. Their eyes met, and Crystal thought she saw the eyes turn golden for a moment.

"Kurama, you said Shiara would be brought along. Where is she?" Crystal asked. She didn't even glance at the one by the window anymore, which suited him just fine.

The redhead chuckled. "She's fine. Follow me." He stood up. "Hiei, are you coming?"

"Hn." was the response.

"Fine." Kurama seemed to understand perfectly. He led Crystal out of the room. "Here." He handed her a key as they walked down the hall. "The bedrooms lock automatically."

He led her down a flight of stairs and to a giant room. Shiara was there, as well as Crystal's bodyguard from work.

"Crystal! You're awake!" Shiara yelled. She ran to give Crystal a hug. "What are you wearing?"

"Well, I sing at a bar part-time. What would you expect? A floor-length dress?" Crystal grinned wryly.

"Um, I would go back and change if I were you." Shiara whispered.

"I can't." Crystal whispered back.

"Why not?"

"One, some guy is still sitting on the window seat in my room. Two, I don't know where my room is yet." Crystal said.

"I'll show you." Shiara said. So Crystal followed her back upstairs to her room. "Where's your key?"

"Here." Crystal handed the key to Shiara, who unlocked the door. The man was still on the window seat. In fact, it looked like he hadn't moved at all.

"Hiei, get out." Shiara said. "Crystal needs to change."

"Hn." The man left. As he passed, Crystal got a good look at him. He was wearing a completely black outfit. His hair was black and stood straight up. But his eyes… Crystal had seen them before. Those crimson red eyes…

"Crystal? Are you listening to me?" Shiara was going through the closet and the dresser. "We have damage control to do now. Who knows what those guys are thinking?"

"Shiara? What day is it?" Crystal asked.

"It's Saturday. You've been out of it for three days." Shiara said, her head stuck in the closet.

Saturday… what was important about Saturday? Crystal pondered until she figured it out. Her parents had been gone for exactly four years now… since she was fourteen.

"Crys… I didn't know you had this." Shiara pulled a dark green dress out of the closet.

"I don't." Crystal said.

"Put it on. I want to see it on you." Shiara said.

"I hate dresses and skirts." Crystal said. They had always brought her bad luck.

"Please?" Shiara pleaded.

"Fine." Crystal slipped on the dress. It went down to her knees and tied behind the neck. The back was low, though.

"It's perfect." Shiara said. "Now some shoes to match." She went back to the closet.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem to be an every day sort of dress." Crystal said.

"We're on damage control, Crys." Shiara said.

"All the more reason to wear jeans and a t-shirt." Crystal stated.

"Come on. At least wear it long enough to stun all the guys downstairs." Shiara pleaded. "Besides, I just found the shoes to match."

"Fine." Crystal slipped on the heelless green shoes and Shiara pushed her onto the bed.

"Now, for make-up." Shiara said.

"That is where I draw the line. No make-up." Crystal said, standing up. She noticed as she did that the dress shimmered slightly.

They went back downstairs. All of the commotion stopped as they entered the main room. All the men stared at Crystal.

"Gee, thanks, Shiara. The damage control worked really well." Crystal said sarcastically. She went through a doorway that led to the kitchen.

She got a glass of water and sat at the counter on a stool. It was very quiet in the kitchen. Someone touched her back. She jumped and spun around. "Oh, it's you." She spun back around and focused on her glass.

"It's a dragon carrying a rose." Hiei muttered.

"You can tell? Most people can't. They think it's an eagle, or something else ridiculous." Crystal said. They were talking about a tattoo that was on Crystal's right shoulder blade.

"Why did you get that?" Hiei asked.

"Shiara came up with it. I thought it was cool and decided to get it as a tattoo when I turned eighteen." Crystal said.

"I like it." Hiei was looking at the bandages on his right wrist as if something was wrong.

Crystal leaned forward. "What happened?" She touched the bandages.

"Nothing." Hiei said. His voice was cold again.

"Well, if you ever want to talk, you know where my room is, even if I don't." Crystal said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go change, again." She slid off the bar stool, grimacing as the dress went up before sliding back down. Hiei seemed lost in thought, though.

Crystal found her room (All by herself, yay!) and changed. Then she went downstairs. "Can anyone tell me where I could find a library?" she asked.

"Crys, I just proved that the Reikai Tantei exists, and you want to read?" Shiara said. "You are strange."

"I have some research to do." Crystal said. "I want to find out about something."

"I'll take you there." Kurama said. He got up and stretched. Then he led Crystal to the library. "What do you need to look up?" he asked as they were walking.

"A symbol." Crystal said. She was rubbing her left wrist, feeling the scars that were there. It was a nervous habit, and she didn't do it very often.

When they reached the library, Kurama said he would wait for her. "No. It might take a while. Just come find me in an hour or two. I'll be here." Crystal said.

Kurama pretended to leave, but he followed Crystal instead. She went to the symbols section and searched until she found what she was looking for.

Kurama strengthened his sight and read Rare and Unusual Symbols. Crystal sat at a table and flipped through the book, rubbing her wrist when she paused. "Crap." He heard her mutter and she closed the book. After she replaced it and walked off, Kurama took the book from the shelf. He had caught a page number and opened it to that page. It showed a symbol of three pointed ovals connected inside a circle. The book said that if it marked all of your furniture, a demon owned you.

Kurama closed the book slowly. Crystal was owned… by a demon. And who knew if it was a good or bad demon. She didn't even know.

'Hiei?' Kurama thought telepathically, but Hiei didn't reply. Kurama sighed and got up to put the book back.

"So. You followed me." Crystal said.

Kurama turned around. "Yes. I'm sorry."

"No one has ever trusted me. Why? Because I don't trust them?" Crystal asked. She sounded confused and upset. "Of course, you wouldn't trust anyone if you had been through what I've been through."

"What have you been through, Crystal?" Kurama asked softly. He frowned. She was rubbing her left wrist again.

"No. I can't go through it again. Never can it happen again." Crystal seemed to be talking to herself. "No!" she shrieked, and collapsed onto the floor.

Kurama picked her up and carried her to her room, before he realized he didn't have a key anymore. So he took her instead to his room.

* * *

I do NOT condone rape. I do not want you to go out and kidnap and rape someone. I also do not like suicide. Please don't try any of these.

Please review and tell me how you like it.

Signing off,

Cuthien


	3. games

Draco and I are back again!

"Well, at least you remembered the disclaimer last time." Draco said.

"Even if Hiei tried to kill me afterward." I said brightly. "Hiei doesn't like Shannon."

"Who's going to do the disclaimer today?" Draco asked.

"Let's have… Shannon do it!" Shannon appears out of nowhere.

"Eh? What's going on?" she asked, confused.

"Just tell people the disclaimer." Draco said.

"Cuthien doesn't own YYH." Shannon said. She disappeared again.

"Now, the reviews!"

**Okane-Tsuki:** I'm updating! Don't hurt me!

**Yuki Amida:** I try to make serious things funny. This story will have games later.

"**Do it."** Youko said in Kurama's mind.

"No." Kurama replied. "I will not. She's a defenseless human."

"**So? Make her ours."** Youko said.

"I said no." Kurama replied.

"**Do it!"** Youko said.

"NO!" Kurama yelled.

All of this went on in Kurama's mind as he watched Crystal sleep. Youko was a fox demon with no idea of morals. Kurama kept him in mind.

Youko shut up for a while, until he got bored. **"Please do it?"** he asked.

"No. Get in your box." Kurama shoved Youko into a mental box playing Yu Yu Hakusho songs.

"**Ah! Not again!"** Youko yelled. Kurama chuckled.

The box was designed to keep Youko completely out of control. Kurama generally used it when passing by jewelry stores, but he had to gain Crystal's trust, and Youko just wasn't helping.

Crystal was stuck in a world between real and fantasy. She saw all kinds of unreal creatures, but she was still on Earth. Faces came passing by swiftly. One kept returning. The man who had raped her. She screamed.

Kurama dashed to stand next to the bed. "Crystal, wake up." He shook her, but she wouldn't wake. She kept screaming. Finally she woke up. She saw Kurama standing over her and almost screamed again. "Shh. What's wrong?" Kurama asked. Crystal shook her head and ran. She found a kitchen and grabbed a knife. She sank down to sit on the floor, sobbing.

She placed the knife on her wrist and was about to slice the skin when Kurama found her. He took the knife from her.

"What's wrong? What happened to you?" Kurama asked.

Crystal pulled her legs up and crossed her arms over them. She laid her head there and cried. She cried for quite a while, with Kurama sitting there, comforting her, the whole time.

Finally she sat up. "What do you what?" she asked.

"What's happened to you?" Kurama asked. He took Crystal's left arm to look at her wrist.

"Nothing." Crystal jerked her arm away. Kurama took it again.

"I know something's wrong. Why else would you have tried this several times?" Kurama said. He let go and stood up to put the knife away.

"My life's been horrible, alright? I don't want to talk about it." Crystal said.

"Talking will help." Kurama said. He went to the fridge and pulled some food out. "Hungry?"

"I won't talk. And yes." Crystal sat on the edge of the counter and watched Kurama make sandwiches.

"Why won't you talk about it?" Kurama asked, not looking up from what he was doing.

"It's too horrible. You wouldn't want to talk if you had been through it." Crystal swung her feet back and forth. "What kind of meat is that?"

"It's a special meat, only found here." Kurama said. "And I really think you should talk about it."

"I said no, and that's final." Crystal said. "Can we talk about something else now?"

"Hiei told me about your tattoo." Kurama said. He handed a sandwich to Crystal and put everything away, then leaned against the counter, eating his own.

"He did? What did he say?" Crystal asked.

"Just that from one point, it looked like a chicken. From another, it was a dragon holding a rose." Kurama took a bite from his own sandwich as Crystal swallowed.

"It's supposed to be a dragon carrying a rose. People have told me it's all kinds of things." Crystal said. "This is really good. Thanks."

"Can I see it?" Kurama asked.

"My tattoo?" Kurama nodded. "I guess. It's on my right shoulder." Crystal pulled her shirt off her shoulder so he could see it.

Kurama touched the dragon. Crystal flinched slightly, but tried not to show it. Kurama noticed, however. "Why did you flinch?" he asked.

"I was startled." Crystal said.

"I think it's more than that." Kurama touched the small of her back, and Crystal flinched again. "Why do you flinch?"

"I was startled." Crystal said again. Kurama touched her left shoulder and she flinched a third time. "Will you stop it!"

"What happened?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing!" Crystal jumped off the counter and ran out of the room.

"Don't worry Kurama. I don't even know what's wrong with her, and I'm her best friend." Shiara said, coming in the kitchen.

"I just wish she would talk to me. I could help her." Kurama said sadly.

"My advice: wait until she wants to talk. In the meantime, show her the gardens." Shiara said.

"What's her favorite type of flower?" Kurama asked.

"Some Elvish flower. A goldenrod, if you ask me." Shiara shrugged. "I would plant all kinds."

Kurama went to work in the garden. Crystal was in her room, looking at a picture she kept with her at all times. It was her with her parents, when they were still around.

Everyone else was in the living room, laughing and joking around, except Hiei of course. Shiara stood up. "I've got a game we could play. We need Crystal and Kurama, though. Who wants to go get them?"

"I'll do it." said Yusuke. He left for Crystal's room.

When he knocked, Crystal looked up, startled. She shoved the picture under her pillow and said "Come in."

"I can't. The door automatically locks, remember?" Yusuke said.

Crystal got up and opened the door. "What do you need?" she asked.

"Why don't you come down and play a game with us? You haven't even been properly introduced yet." Yusuke said.

"Alright, um…" Crystal said. "I don't know your name, sorry."

"Yusuke Urameshi, number one thug in the Saraikaishi school district." Yusuke said, bowing. (How do you actually spell his school district?)

"Crystal Gardner, um, student in America." Crystal said. Yusuke laughed.

"Come on. I have to go get Kurama as well." Yusuke took her to the living room, then dashed off to get Kurama.

When they returned, Shiara stood up again. "We're going to play a game. Anyone who wants to play, sit in a circle." Shiara got a bottle of soda from the fridge, and they took turns finishing it. They would say their name, then take a sip and pass it on. That was partly to finish the soda and partly to introduce everyone.

Yukina, Botan, Crystal, and Shiara were sitting with Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, and, after some convincing, Hiei. They sat boy, girl, boy, girl.

Once the soda was gone, Shiara placed the bottle in the middle of the circle. Crystal groaned.

"Is this what I think it is?" Crystal asked.

"Yep." Shiara grinned evilly. "We are going to play Spin the Bottle."

"We're not in ninth grade anymore." Crystal said.

"Would you rather play Strip Truth or Dare?" Shiara asked. Crystal shook her head. "Alrighty then. Now, I spin the bottle." She spun it. "If it lands on a boy, I kiss him. If it lands on a girl, I spin again. It's vice-versa for boys."

The bottle landed on Yusuke and they kissed. "Now you spin the bottle." Shiara instructed. It landed on Yukina. They kissed and Hiei's hands formed into fists.

Yukina spun the bottle; it landed on Botan. She spun again and it landed on Kurama. Hiei straightened.

Kurama kissed Yukina lightly, then spun the bottle. It landed on…

Ha! Cliffy! And I know it this time, too. See you guys next weekend…

Cuthien


	4. the garden

Hee, hee. Draco and I are back.

"Cuthien may not seem herself for this chapter. Her grandpa died on Thursday and she didn't find out till Friday afternoon." Draco said.

"Draco! They didn't need to know that!" I yelled.

"Just get someone to do the disclaimer so we can get going." Draco said.

"I got Kurama to do it!" I said.

Kurama appeared in a flash of light. "Cuthien doesn't own YYH." He said before disappearing again.

"Reviews now!" I said.

**psycogirl234:** It's OK. I'm here right now. And I update every weekend, generally on Saturday.

**Dra Gan the Dragoniodian King:** Well, read on!

**Yuki Amida:** The cliffy is gone. Here is the finish of that sentence!

**Betabonanza:** Well, I tried to make it obvious. No, it's not Hiei.

**Last time on CS:** Crystal had a small nervous breakdown, which Kurama helped her through. Then, Shiara decided to have everyone play a game of Spin the bottle.

Kurama spun the bottle. It landed on…

Crystal stiffened. The bottle had landed on her. Kurama came over and kissed her lightly on the lips. Visions of her being raped flashed through Crystal's mind, and she stumbled backward.

"I-I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She said. She turned and dashed up the stairs.

Once in her room, she leaned against the door and sighed. She would never be able to kiss a guy again.

She went to the window and looked out. There was a garden below her. She sighed again. 'I'll go exploring tomorrow.' She decided.

Everyone left the living room at around three in the morning. As the sun started to come up, Kurama went to Crystal's room. He knocked on the door.

After a minute, Crystal opened the door. She was wearing silk pajamas and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" Kurama asked. "It's a beautiful morning."

"Kurama… the sun isn't even up yet." Crystal said sleepily.

"The sunrise makes it even more beautiful. Please come with me. I have something to show you." Kurama said.

"Alright. Give me two seconds." Crystal closed the door, then changed into jeans and a light blue t-shirt and splashed cold water on her face to wake up. She then pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She slipped on some sandals and joined Kurama in the hall.

"Where are we going?" Crystal asked as Kurama led her to the first floor and outside.

"You'll see." Kurama replied.

He led her to the garden. Crystal gasped as she saw all the flowers. She went to a yellow rose bush. "Can I pick one?" she asked.

"Of course." Kurama said. Crystal carefully broke the stem and pulled the thorns off. She waited for the sap to dry, the stuck it behind her ear. "Half these flowers were planted just this year." He said once she was done.

"It's beautiful." Crystal whispered. "Who keeps the garden up?"

Kurama smiled. "I do."

"Thank you for showing me this, Kurama." Crystal said. She was wandering among the flowers, touching each one lightly. Kurama followed her, watching her reactions.

Crystal eventually wandered into a forest. There, she found a small river. "Kurama, did you know there was a river here?" she asked.

"Yes. Do you think I got all my water from a sink in there?" Kurama waver a hand at the castle. "Some flowers are too far out. It would be very difficult, to say the least."

Crystal turned to watch the sun finish rising, twirling a violet in her hands. Kurama snuck up and pushed her into the river. Crystal screamed and climbed out.

"Are you nuts! That river could have been shallow! I could have drowned!" Crystal yelled. Kurama chuckled.

"You do value your life." Kurama said. "The river is deep enough right there that you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Gee, thanks." Crystal rolled her eyes and pushed Kurama into the river, then dived in after him.

They had a water fight for a while, then climbed back onto the bank to dry. Kurama rolled onto his side and leaned on his elbow to see Crystal better. "You know, light blue is as revealing as white when it's wet." He said.

Crystal blushed. "Well, I didn't plan on going swimming today." She said defensively.

"It's alright. I don't mind. You look nice." Kurama said. _'Dang it, Youko! Get in your box!'_ Youko was talking, not Kurama. Kurama felt the same, but he wouldn't say it aloud.

Crystal blushed even more. "You pushed me in, Kurama." They fell silent once more. Crystal closed her eyes and relaxed.

Youko wasn't in his box. He gained control of Kurama's body. He leaned over Crystal as Kurama battled for control. He kissed her. Crystal's eyes flew open as she punched Kurama.

"Youko, no!" the words flew out of Kurama's mouth. He stumbled backward and leaned against a tree. Crystal got up and ran into the forest. Once she was far away, she sat down.

"I trusted you, Kurama! I trusted you!" she screamed. "And you took advantage of me as well." The last part came out as a whisper.

Hiei jumped out of a nearby tree. "What did fox do now?" he asked.

"Wh-Who's fox?" Crystal asked.

"Honestly, do you and Kurama know nothing about each other? You really should hear about his past. It's quite interesting." A faint glow came from behind a white bandana around his forehead that Crystal hadn't noticed before. "As is yours." He added after a minute.

"What do you know about me?" Crystal snarled, but Hiei just smirked and left.

Short, I know, but I wanted to get something out today and I have to get off the computer soon. It was going to be a lot longer.


	5. new mission

Hello, people.

"Just give her some room. She's still upset." Draco said.

"Reviews."

**psycogirl234:** It'll get better. Funny, too

**Yuki Amida:** that would give away this chapter! I can't do that!

That's it. Only two. You know, that doesn't make me feel any better. If anything, I feel worse. Kind of like Marvin in Hitchhiker's. Draco, can you do the disclaimer?

"Cuthien doesn't own YYH. Only Shiara and Crystal."

Thank you. Now, the story.

* * *

**Last Time:** Kurama took Crystal to the gardens. After a water fight, Youko gained control and kissed Crystal.

When Kurama found Crystal later, she was still sitting in the middle of the forest. "Crystal. . ." He began, but she interrupted.

"Go away. You're just like all the others. I'm a one night stand to you." Crystal said.

"No. Crystal, listen to me. I'm going to tell you about my past." Kurama said. "But then I want you to tell me yours."

"How will this explain what you did back there?" Crystal asked.

"It will. Trust me. Do you promise to tell me your past when I'm done?" Kurama asked. Crystal nodded. "Thank you. I was once an infamous thief, know as Youko." Kurama began. "I got anything I wanted to steal, and always got my team away safely. One night, though, I was bold. Too bold. My team and I got the loot, but as we were running away, a bounty hunter shot me. He wounded me badly. I gathered my spirit and fled into the womb of a woman in the ningenkai. I was reborn, and she named me Suiichi. I planned to leave after ten years, but she taught me love. I loved her, and didn't leave. A few years ago, she was very sick, and I stole the Mirror of Forlorn Hope to heal her, in exchange of my soul. Yusuke was there, and he offered his soul instead of mine. The mirror took no soul and healed my mother because of the generosity. I traveled with Yusuke, helping him on his missions as Spirit Detective."

"And that's it." Crystal said as Kurama paused.

"Pretty much. Now, you promised to tell me your past." Kurama said.

"Alright." Crystal looked at the ground. "I was born in Arizona. Later, my parents and I moved to South Carolina, where you found me. When I was fourteen, a man kidnapped me and raped me for a month. I managed to run away while he was distracted. All I had to wear was an old coat. I ran to my parents' house and cried on the front porch. Then, _they_ found me. About five men saw me on the front porch and decided to have their fun with me. They took away the coat and took turns feeling me and kissing me. Finally they left and I went into the house. My parents weren't home. They never came back. I had to survive on my own. As you can see, I considered death my way out of this life." Crystal said. Her head was down and her face was covered by her hair, but Kurama could see tears hitting the ground.

"It's OK." Kurama whispered. He put his arms around her. Crystal flinched, but Kurama didn't pull away.

"Why did you kiss me? I was happy until you kissed me." Crystal said.

"I didn't want to. Youko is inside me, and he sometimes gets control. It was him kissing you, not me." Kurama said.

"Well, please don't let him do that again." Crystal said.

"I won't." Kurama promised. "Come on. It's past breakfast time. Aren't you hungry?" he stood up and offered his hand to Crystal. She took it and he helped her up.

"Starved." Crystal said. "The last thing I ate was that sandwich."

They went back to the castle and into the kitchen.

"You made my last meal, I'll make this one." Crystal said. "Do you like egg sandwiches?"

"Yes." Kurama said.

Crystal put a pan on the stove and started pulling out ingredients.

"You know that comment in the woods?" Kurama started.

"Which one?" Crystal asked, scrambling eggs in a bowl.

"The comment about you in a wet, almost see-through shirt." Kurama said.

"What about it?" Crystal asked.

"Well, Youko said it, but I agree. You looked nice. And the dress you wore yesterday was beautiful." Kurama said.

"I don't wear dresses or skirts if I can help it. They get me into trouble." Crystal said. "Do you want ham and cheese on your sandwich?"

"Sure." Kurama said. "When was the last time you got in trouble wearing a skirt?"

"The night you brought me here." Crystal handed Kurama a sandwich, then set to work making here own.

"How was that trouble? You don't have to work in that bar anymore." Kurama said, confused.

"Before you took me!" Crystal said. "I had to seduce two guys to get them out of the bar."

"What about the dress? How did that get you into trouble?" Kurama asked.

"Evidently, it gave Shiara the idea of Spin the Bottle, AND it aroused Youko." Crystal said.

"I guess I have to give you that one." Kurama said.

Crystal finished her sandwich, then stood up. "I'm going to go explore, if you don't mind." She said.

"How about a tour instead?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke came in at that second. "Hey. Pacifier Breath wants to see everyone."

"Excuse me. I have to go see Lord Koenma." Kurama said.

"Nope. He wants to see her and Shiara, too." Yusuke said.

"Who's Lord Koenma?" Crystal asked.

"The man who owns this castle." Kurama explained.

"You mean the toddler." Yusuke said.

"I'm confused." Crystal said.

"Just follow me." Kurama said.

"Alright." Crystal followed Kurama and Yusuke to Koenma's office. Everyone else was already there.

"Where have you been? We've been searching for you for hours." said a toddler that sat in a giant chair. He wore a giant hat, carried a binkie in his mouth, and had Jr. imprinted on his forehead.

"Sorry, sir. I took Crystal on a walk through the gardens." Kurama said.

"Well, you're here now." The toddler said. "Shiara, Crystal, I am Lord Koenma."

"But you're a toddler." Shiara said.

"I am much older than I look, I assure you." Koenma said.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want, Pacifier Breath?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke, what have I told you about calling me that!" Koenma yelled. Then he calmed down. "I have called you here to discuss your next mission."

"What do we have to do with this?" Shiara asked.

"Well, we have discovered a demon at your school. Are you familiar with Jason Kosaki?" Koenma asked.

"He's the second most popular guy at school." Crystal said.

"Who's the first?" Kuwabara asked.

"Don't remember. Some exotic kid, though. He asked me out a lot. I always thought he was perverted." Crystal said.

"Anyway, he's a weather demon. We need to get him either in jail or back to the Makai." Koenma said. "We need you two to lure him to where the Spirit Detectives can capture him. Be careful. He's tricky."

"Alright. We'll leave this afternoon." Kurama said. They all left the office.

* * *

Well, I hit three pages this time. All that I had planned for one chapter is taking three. Maybe it's because I get . . . distracted easily. That's probably also why I'm submitting this on Sunday instead of Saturday like usual.

Sayonara

Cuthien and Draco


	6. on the mission

Hey all. Life's going better. I helped raise 5 thousand dollars Saturdayat the USC Kentucky football game. My legs are really tired now.

"Reviews?" Draco asked.

Yep. Here're the reviews.

**Dra Gan the Dragoniodian King:** Thanks. Here's some more.

**psycogirl234:** Hey, you both agree. Thanks.

**Yuki Amida:** I guess. Just read and see.

And now the story.

* * *

**Last Time on CS:** Crystal learns about Kurama's past and Kurama learns hers. Then they get summoned to Koenma's office for debriefing on a new mission for them all.

For the rest of the morning, they hung out in the living room. They developed a plan for getting the demon.

"Alright. We will go and lure him to a nearby park. There, you guys will bring him back to the Reikai." Shiara said.

"Correct. Now, let's find Botan. She'll make us a portal to behind the bar." Kurama said.

"No!" I'm not going there ever again!" Crystal yelled.

"Alright. Where else can we go?" Kurama asked.

"Her house." Shiara said.

"The day I let people in my house is the day I become a whore." Crystal said.

"She's not big on sex." Shiara explained in a whisper.

"I understand." Kurama said. "We'll go directly to the park, then. Any problems there?"

"Where is the park?" Kuwabara asked.

"I know where. I'll tell Botan." Shiara said. Botan came flying into the room on an oar.

"Someone call me?" she asked joyfully.

"We need to go to a park in America. Shiara will give you the coordinates." Kurama explained.

"Got it." Botan said. "Where's the park?"

"You know where the bar is? Go two blocks west and one block south." Shiara said.

Botan formed a portal. Kuwabara went through, followed by Yusuke. Shiara went next, then Crystal. Kurama followed, and finally Hiei went through.

Kurama, Hiei, and Crystal landed on their feet. Shiara got up and went to stand next to Hiei, who moved away slightly. Yusuke and Kuwabara got up clumsily.

"What time is it?" Crystal asked.

"About 3:20." Kurama replied, looking at the sun.

"He's at football practice. Every day from 3 to 5." Shiara read from a file.

"Alright. We'll go get him. He'll be here at about 5:30." Crystal said. She and Shiara walked off.

"What do we do until then?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei was already relaxing in a tree. "Find something to do." He muttered.

When the girls came back, Yusuke was hitting his head against a tree, Kuwabara was unconscious, and Kurama was laughing. Hiei was nowhere to be seen.

"Guys, get a hold of yourselves. Jason will be here in 10 minutes." Shiara said. "And will someone find Hiei?"

"Calm down. He'll show up at the last second." Yusuke said. He kicked Kuwabara. "Get up, you oaf. He's coming."

"Everyone hide. Come out when I whistle." Crystal said. The humans hid behind trees while Kurama swung up into one.

Crystal and Shiara waited by a park bench for Jason. Finally he showed up, sweating from the run and the practice. "Hey, gals. What's goin' on?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just hanging out with a couple of demons." Shiara said. Crystal whistled quietly. Kurama stepped out.

He wasn't Kurama. He had golden eyes and silver hair. Fox ears were perched atop his head. The girls acted like they recognized him, though. "You rang?" Kurama asked; his voice deeper than usual.

"Y-You're Youko! Greatest thief in all the Makai! I thought you were dead!" Jason stammered.

"Well, I'm obviously not. And I seem to be doing better than you, Kosaki. I am hanging out with 2 beautiful girls." Youko draped his arms over both girls. Crystal controlled a flinch.

"No! They brought me here!" Jason yelled. He changed. He was no longer a brown-haired, brown eyed boy. He was a demon with black hair that stuck out everywhere and green eyes. Tattoos of tornados had appeared on his arms, which were more muscular and stronger.

Black clouds started forming. Rain was falling in sheets; lightning flashed everywhere. Crystal whistled and Yusuke and Kuwabara came out of hiding.

Yusuke pointed his finger at the new demon like it was a gun. "Spirit Gun!" he yelled. A blue blast of energy blew from his finger.

Jason was never hit. The wind threw it off. It hit a nearby tree instead.

Kuwabara tried attacking with his Spirit Sword, but lightning would strike a few feet away from him every time he tried.

Jason knocked out Yusuke and Kuwabara, then turned to Youko. "It's just us now. Fight to the death, or until someone is unconscious?" he asked, cracking his knuckles.

"A fight to the death. You shall find I have many tricks up my sleeve." Youko said. He pulled a rose out of his hair.

"Typical. Rose Whip, I expect. You are too predictable, Youko. That's exactly how you started every fight I read about." Jason said.

"Crys, come here." Youko said. Crystal hurried to his side.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Jason yelled. They finished talking and hugged. Then Crystal steeled herself and hugged Jason, whispering "Good luck" in his ear.

"What did you do?" Shiara asked.

"You'll find out." Crystal replied.

The battle seemed to go on forever, neither side giving up. Finally, both men were in their human forms. "I think. . . it is time for me to reveal my secret weapon." Kurama said.

"You mean trick? I pulled Crystal's seed off me long ago." Jason laughed.

"Hmm. No. I mean Hiei Jaganshi." Kurama said.

All of a sudden Jason was unconscious on the ground and Hiei was standing behind him. Kurama stepped towards Yusuke and Kuwabara. "They're out cold. Is there a pond nearby?"

"There's on not far from here. But how are you going to carry the water?" Crystal asked.

"I was actually thinking of dunking them." Kurama said, smiling slightly.

"You just love pushing people into water, don't you?" Crystal accused.

"What do you mean?" Shiara asked.

"Nothing. Let's get them to the pond." Crystal said.

Hiei stood guard over Jason while the others woke Yusuke and Kuwabara. Then Yusuke called for Botan.

Yusuke and Kuwabara went through the portal, then an unconscious Jason. Crystal and Shiara went next, followed by Kurama and Hiei.

* * *

Alright, that's enough for today. And I know I promised to update every Saturday, but I had to help out my school that day. (No, it was not Saturday detention, volunteer work at the USC Kentucky football game.) Then, on Sunday I started typing this, but I swear I have ADD and I got easily distracted. Then my dad woke up and I had to go with my mom somewhere… so, yeah. I didn't get to it till today, my day off from school.

"Review, please!" Draco calls from my shoulder as we leave.

Sayonara,

Cuthien the crazy shape-shifting fox demon and Draco the dragon


	7. The Fall

HEY! I'm back again.

"Whatever. Let's just get to the disclaimer, which you forgot last chapter, and the reviews." Draco said.

It's not my fault I forgot! You were supposed to remind me! Anyway, I got Crystal to do the disclaimer today.

Crystal appears out of thin air. "Cuthien doesn't own YYH. She only owns me and Shiara." She disappeared again.

Now, the reviews.

**Dra Gan the Dragoniodian King:** Thanks. I have nothing to report, either.

**psycogirl234:** Alright, I updated. Happy?

Here's the story!

**Last time on CS:** The Spirit Detectives go on a mission, taking Shiara and Crystal with them. A weather demon named Jason Kosaki was captured and taken back to the Reikai.

They delivered Jason to Koenma, then went off to do their own things. Crystal disappeared. Shiara followed Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei to the living room.

Kurama went searching for Crystal. He found her in the middle of the garden. A picture was in her hands, a knife by her side.

"You're not going to try that again, are you?" Kurama asked.

Crystal waved a hand at the envelope by her feet. Kurama picked it up and read it.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_For years I have been tortured in my life, and I have decided to stand it no more. I will tell you that the past few days were great, but they will never replace the pain of my past. Kurama, I give you permission to tell them about it if I die._

_Sincerely,_

_Crystal Gardner_

"I will not allow you to do this." Kurama said.

"Leave me alone." Crystal muttered.

"Not if you're going to kill yourself." Kurama replied. He sat down next to her. "Who's in the picture?"

"Me and my parents. I keep it to remember them." Crystal said. "Now, please leave me to what I was doing."

"No. You can't be alone. You'll just try and kill yourself." Kurama said.

"How do you know! What if I was going to dig up a plant!" Crystal yelled at him, getting hysterical.

"Then what was the goodbye letter for?" Kurama asked. He put an arm around Crystal. "Look, I'm just trying to help. I don't want you to die."

"What do you care? No one cares about me. Likes, yes. Has a crush on me, yes. Cares, no." Crystal said darkly.

"Shiara cares. Your parents care. I care." Kurama said.

"If my parents cared about me, why I haven't seen them for four years! They've abandoned me, Kurama! Left me for dead!" Crystal yelled. A few birds crowed and flew out of the trees.

"They're probably out searching for the country for you. They never knew you had come back." Kurama said.

"They changed everything. Even their cell phone numbers." Crystal muttered.

"Crys, it doesn't matter. Your friends will help you." Kurama said.

"Friends?" Crystal scoffed. "I can't tell Shiara I've been raped. You conned me into telling you. In that castle are two idiots, a gothic recluse, a toddler, an ice maiden who is very quiet all the time, and a cheery teen who is clueless. Those friends? Yeah, they're great."

"Crystal, your friends care about you. Even Hiei would save your life." Kurama pulled Crystal closer to him.

"Right. I'll remember that when I have real problems." Crystal muttered.

They talked long into the night, until Crystal fell asleep against Kurama. He picked her up and put her in his bed, because he couldn't get into her room to put her there, and lay down next to her.

Crystal woke up the next morning in a strange bed with Kurama next to her. She freaked out and fell on the floor.

Kurama woke up with a start. He saw Crystal on the floor and knelt next to her.

"Crystal, Crys, relax. You fell asleep in the forest. I couldn't put you in your bed, so I put you in mine. I did nothing else, I promise." Kurama said.

"Why did you do that?" Crystal asked.

"I couldn't leave you to sleep in the forest." Kurama said,

"Whatever. I'm going now." Crystal got up and started to leave.

"I wouldn't do that." Kurama warned.

"Why not?" Crystal asked.

"You remember that I am a thief. As a precaution, the door will shock anyone who touches it while Koenma is asleep." Kurama explained.

"So how do you get out?" Crystal asked.

"The window." Kurama said casually.

"It's a four-story fall! I couldn't possibly survive that!" Crystal said, looking out the ground from the window.

"Then let me take you down." Kurama said.

"How?" Crystal asked.

Kurama opened the window and beckoned Crystal over. He put and arm around her waist and jumped. Crystal shrieked. Kurama pulled out his whip and wrapped it around a tree branch. This kept them from crashing into the ground. He set Crystal down and she promptly sat.

"Falling…" she said dazedly.

"Crystal, we're on the ground now. You can get up." Kurama said, kneeling next to her.

"Ah, Kurama, I should have known that you would make Crystal scream like that." Shiara said. "Come on Crys, let's get inside." She knelt next to Crystal as well. Her robe floated up slightly as she did, though it revealed nothing.

"Falling…far." Crystal muttered.

"Hn. She's become a baka." Hiei said, coming up from behind Shiara.

"She's not a baka! Kurama jumped from his window with her!" Shiara yelled, whirling around to face Hiei.

"So fox has become a show-off." Hiei said. "What she needs is a good whack on the head."

"No. We'll be up in a minute. You guys go on in." Kurama said.

"Alright, I guess I trust you. Come on, Hiei." Shiara stood up and started towards the castle's front door.

"Don't kill her, Fox. Koenma needs her for some reason." Hiei muttered before turning and walking off.

Kurama knew what he had to do. Crystal wouldn't like it, but he had to do it. He leaned over and kissed her. To his surprise, she didn't fight him. He kissed harder. She still sat there.

Kurama pulled Crystal into his lap, Youko chanting encouragements the whole time. He kept kissing Crystal when she didn't pull away. She started kissing him back. Kurama pushed her gently into the grass and continued. Time seemed to have stopped.

Suddenly, the image of _him_ came flooding into Crystal's mind. The rapist was back. Crystal pulled away from Kurama. "I-I'm so sorry. I thought he was gone. But then he came back. He came back!" Crystal yelled, dashing into the forest.

"Youko, who is he?" Kurama asked.

"**The man who raped her. Do I have to tell you everything?"** Youko replied.

"Sometimes. How can I help her get over him?" Kurama asked.

"**Prove not every man is like him."** Youko replied.

"Thanks." Kurama said. He left for the castle.

Crystal ran through the forest. She wasn't crying. No. This time she was angry, not upset. And she would get revenge. She was plotting his death. But first, she would need to be able to use a sword. "Hiei Jaganshi!" she yelled, stopping. "Hiei! Get out here! NOW!"

"What baka?" Hiei asked, stopping in front of her.

"I need a sword and training. In other words, I need your help." Crystal said.

"What if I refuse?" Hiei said.

"Hmm, I could tell Shiara you like her. She would never leave you alone then." Crystal said.

"What do you want me to do?" Hiei asked finally.

"Find someone to make me a sword. I'll name it Revenge. Then, I need you to train me to use it." Crystal said.

"Hn." Hiei turned to leave.

"Hiei? Thanks for the help." Crystal said.

Hiei disappeared. Crystal walked back to the castle.

Sorry for not updating on Saturday. I just can't seem to write it all on that day. Then I went on a picnic with my family. It was just a busy day. At least I am getting them out on the weekends.

I appreciate my two constant reviews, but can I get new blood, I mean new people? It would be nice to hear a new voice every now and then.

R&R!

Cuthien the crazy fire fox and Draco the dragon.


	8. another mission, another discovery

'Ello. I'm back. Does it seem like forever since I last updated to you guys as well as me?

"Will you just get going?" Draco asked impatiently.

Tut, Tut. Impatience will get you nowhere. I will get there when I get there. Reviews are first, as always.

**psycogirl234:** I'm glad I have your satisfaction

**Dra Gan the Dragoniodian King:** you'll just have to wait and see Smiles evilly

Now, I got, um, Draco, who did I get to do the disclaimer?

"You got InuYasha. Though why, I don't know. He has nothing to do with the story." Draco rolled his eyes.

Well, the, InuYasha, do the disclaimer.

"Cuthien doesn't own YYH, though why she would want to own something as idiotic as that is beyond me." InuYasha said.

HEY! It's a good show! Now you have to go POOF! InuYasha goes poof Alright, here's the story.

**Last time on CS:** Kurama jumped out his window with Crystal in tow. Then Crystal is attacked by the vision of her rapist, and gets Hiei to help train her in the use of a sword.

"Where is everyone?" Crystal asked when she saw the living room was empty of everyone except Shiara.

"Kurama's in the library. Yusuke and Kuwabara are sleeping. Hiei's outside somewhere. Koenma and Botan are working. And you and I are in here." Shiara said, counting on her fingers as she listed everyone.

"OK. Thanks." Crystal went to her room to change. She changed into a yellow t-shirt and jeans then went to the library. "Hey, Kurama." She said as she passed by him.

"You're feeling better." Kurama stated.

"Yep. I've gotten help with that problem." Crystal looked over Kurama's shoulder at the book he was holding. "Whatcha reading?"

Kurama closed the book and hid it. "Nothing." He said.

Crystal shrugged. "Whatever." She started to walk out of the library.

"Hey, Crys?" Kurama called softly. "Could I see the mark on your real furniture?"

"You want me to draw it for you?" Crystal asked.

"No. I… want to see the furniture." Kurama said. "Maybe I could figure out which demon owns you."

"Maybe. I may show you sometime." Crystal said softly, gazing off into the distance.

"Kurama! The portal is being tampered with!" Yusuke yelled from the doorway.

"Which portal?" Kurama asked. He stood up.

"The one I fought Sensui at!" Yusuke yelled.

"Quit yelling. Go get everyone else. We'll meet in the living room with Botan." Kurama said. Yusuke left. "Crystal…"

"I'm staying here. I can't fight. I'd just get in the way." Crystal said quickly.

"OK. We'll come back soon." Kurama said. "Stay safe." He turned and added under his breath "for me."

He left and Crystal sat down. "Someone will get hurt. Someone I know always gets hurt. I have to stop that." She got up and ran to the living room. "Shiara! In the YYH series, who could heal?"

"Yukina, remember?" Shiara answered.

"Where is she? Where's Botan?" Crystal asked.

"In the kitchen." Shiara replied.

Crystal went in the kitchen. "Yukina! Can you heal?" Yukina nodded. "Botan, can you take us to the boys?" she asked.

"Why do you seem so upset?" Yukina asked.

"Someone's going to get hurt. I can tell. Please, Botan, take us to the boys." Crystal begged. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Botan, I would do this. She seems determined to go." Botan said from the doorway. "But I'm coming, too."

"Please make the portal, Botan." Yukina said. Botan made the portal and Yukina led Crystal through it, with Shiara following behind.

"Crys, the boys are down there, fighting." Shiara said.

"Let's stay up here. I'd prefer not to distract them." Crystal said.

Kurama was fighting a cat demon. Hiei was fighting what looked like a snake demon. Yusuke was up against a water apparition. Kuwabara was fighting an earth demon.

Yusuke killed his opponent, then went to help Kuwabara, who was having trouble. No one saw what Crystal saw. Hiei was bit by the snake demon. Hiei detached the demon's head, then went to help Kurama.

"Shiara, Hiei was bitten by that snake demon." Crystal said.

Shiara turned away from watching Yusuke and Kuwabara. "He doesn't look hurt."

"It was his left shoulder. We have to go help him." Crystal said. She started climbing down the side of the cliff.

"Crys, wait. Let them finish fighting first." Shiara said.

"No! That snake looked poisonous! It might be too late by then!" Crystal yelled. Kurama heard her and looked up. He saw the girls. His eyes widened, but he went back to fighting the cat demon. "I'm going down, Shi. If you want to stay up here, then stay. I'm going to go help Hiei." Crystal said. She started to climb down. A rock she had placed her foot on came out of the wall and she slipped. Luckily she twisted around in mid-air and landed on her feet.

The earth demon looked around at the racket and saw Crystal breathing heavily by the wall. He started toward her.

Kuwabara shoved his Spirit Sword into the back of the demon and jumped aside. "Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled. The demon was killed.

The cat demon, however, wouldn't die. Yusuke and Kuwabara came over to help, but she threw them against the wall. They both collapsed, unconscious.

The cat demon clawed Kurama on the chest. He threw a death seed at her and grew it. Then he came over to Crystal.

"You're bleeding. Yukina can fix it." Crystal said.

"I'm fine. I thought you said you weren't coming?" Kurama said, his eyes twinkling slightly.

"I had to bring a healer. I knew you would forget one." Crystal said. "Yukina! You and Shiara can come down now!" Yukina climbed down, then Shiara slid, creating a minor avalanche. "Show off." Crystal muttered. "Yukina, Hiei was bit by the snake demon and Kurama was clawed by the cat demon."

"This one will be faster." Yukina came up and touched Kurama's chest. The she healed him. Once she was done, she walked over to Hiei and started healing him.

Crystal saw a demon come out of the portal and head for Yukina, who was still healing Hiei. "No!" She cried, throwing an arm out. A blast of energy came from her hand and the demon was incinerated.

"Yusuke, how'd you make Spirit Gun without saying anything?" Kuwabara asked. He had woken up in time to see the blast.

"That wasn't me." Yusuke said.

"Then who was it?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama just stared at Crystal. Crystal stared at her hand like it was cursed. Hiei and Yukina weren't paying attention, and Shiara was grinning at Crystal.

Well, there's the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review. Walks out with Draco flying overhead.


	9. nervous breakdown

Hey. I'm back again. I don't think I will be able to update next weekend, but I'll try. I hope you all like the story so far.

"Are you having a nervous breakdown? You never go on like that." Draco asked.

I really don't like my next week. There's too much going on at one time.

"Just get on to the reviews." Draco said.

**Dra Gan the Dragoniodian King:** T'anks. I like to be strange and surprising.

**psycogirl234:** Thank you. You like short messages, don't you? I like to talk.

**Yuki Amida:** I will. I haven't seen your name in a while. Where have you been?

Well, I got three reviews. Here's the story.

* * *

**Last time on CS:** The SDs get a mission to protect the portal Yusuke fought Sensui at. Crystal comes to the sight later, with Yukina and Shiara. We discover Crystal has some sort of power.

"Koenma!" Yusuke yelled when they got back. "You have some explaining to do!"

"What is it, Yusuke?" Koenma asked tiredly.

"You told us we had to go get Crystal. You didn't say she had powers!" Yusuke yelled.

"Stop yelling. Crystal is one of the few remaining magicians in the world. Demons generally kill them for their powers." Koenma explained.

"Where did I get these powers from?" Crystal asked quietly.

"That's just it. We don't know. Your parents weren't magicians. The only other magician we have here is Shiara." Koenma said.

"Did you know all this?" Crystal asked, turning to Shiara.

"Yeah. He made me promise not to tell." Shiara said, waving a hand at Koenma.

"That's just not fair!" Crystal yelled. She stomped out of the room.

Kurama found her in her room, packing a suitcase. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home. I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere." Crystal said.

"Chryssie. You do belong. You just have to find out where." Kurama said. He went and put his arms around her waist.

"Don't call me Chryssie. I'm different than everyone. You and Hiei are demons and everyone else is human. I don't fit in." Crystal said.

"Chrys, don't say that. Anyone can fit in. I fit in." Kurama said.

"You are one of the sexiest men in Japan. Of course you fit in. I am a magician. No one even knows how I got my powers!" She laid her head on Kurama's shoulder and started to cry.

"I'm only going to say this once. It doesn't matter who you are, just what you do with yourself." Kurama said. "You have the potential to be great."

"How do you know?" Crystal asked angrily, dashing her tears away. "All I have done so far is get Youko riled up."

"I know because now I can sense the power within you. You have enough power to combine the three worlds." Kurama said.

"What am I going to do with all that power!" Crystal screeched. "I can barely keep myself alive!"

'Youko, what do I do? She's getting more anxious by the minute?' Kurama thought anxiously.

"**Kiss her."** Youko said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

So Kurama did. He kissed Crystal. She stiffened with surprise, then went limp. Kurama pushed her onto the bed and continued kissing her.

"You know, Crystal, you should really close your door all the way while doing that." said Shiara from the doorway.

Kurama jumped and got up. "Shiara, hello." He said.

"Relax. I don't have my camera. No blackmail. Today." Shiara's eyes glinted with plans.

Crystal still hadn't moved. Shiara came over and poked her. She poked again. And again. "Well, Kurama, you put her in shock."

"I'm sorry." Kurama said.

"She'll be out of it for a while. Let me know when she wakes up." Shiara left, closing the door behind her.

Kurama put the suitcase on the floor and moved Crystal into a more comfortable position. He then sat next to her, playing with her hair while thinking.

Crystal slid from shock to a full resting state. Kurama fell asleep next to her.

* * *

Crystal woke up the next morning fully rested. She lay there for a while, until she realized an arm was around her waist. Nervous, she looked behind her and saw Kurama. She relaxed and curled up closer to him. She felt safe in his arms; safer than she had felt in a long time.

Crystal twined her hand in his and went back to sleep. The sun wasn't completely up yet. She wouldn't be expected for a while.

Kurama woke up with Crystal still in his arms. He smiled when he saw their hands entwined. Did this mean she was done living in the past? Kurama hoped so.

Crystal felt his eyes on her and stirred. She woke up to see Kurama still there. He quickly got up.

"I'll see you later." He said. He walked to the door.

"Kurama, wait." Crystal said. She came up and kissed him. When she pulled away, his knees felt weak. "We're still not even. You've gotten me four times. I've only kissed you once. I'm keeping count." She smiled and he left.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Walks out, followed by a mob of people who hate her story with Draco holding them back in his large from.


	10. SORRY!

I'm so sorry! I have to move this weekend and I have no idea when we're getting internet! In short, I can't update for a while. I promise to update ASAP. See you guys soon! Again, I'll update as soon as I can.


	11. Ice cream troubles all around

I love you guys! A chance that I might not update for a month and you guys still support me! Sniffs back tears Dra Gan actually helped me from the mob. You guys are too kind!

**Dra Gan the Dragoniodian King:** Thanks for the help. Draco was getting a bit tired. (Draco: I was not!) Just stay there, Draco. Be glad we have a dragon willing to help us when I get us into trouble. (Draco: I can see that happening in the very near future. You better stay nearby, Dra Gan.

**Yuki Amida:** I'm back! Was that fast enough for you?

**Yuki Amida:** (From chapter nine) Well, for whatever the reason, glad you're back.

**psycogirl234:** Got it. I was just wondering. See, I'm psychotic like that. Hey! I spelled psychotic right! Yay me!

"Disclaimer, Cuthien." Draco reminded me.

Oh, yeah. Kurama's doing the disclaimer.

"Cuthien only owns Crystal and Shiara. Anyone mentioned from YYH is not hers." Kurama said.

Thanks Kurama. On with chapter… 10! I think.

* * *

**Last time on CS:** (Ugh, it's been a while) Crystal found out she was a magician and wanted to leave. Kurama calmed her down, though.

Kurama came back later to see Crystal sitting cross-legged on her bed. A carton was in her lap, and a spoon in her hand. A towel was piled on top of her head.

"What are you eating?" Kurama asked, smiling slightly.

"Eating." Crystal replied simply.

"What are you eating?" Kurama asked.

"Ice cream."

"You do know that's Hiei's favorite food, right?" Kurama said. He felt Hiei listening in on his conversation with Crystal.

Crystal nodded. "Shiara told me. Why do you think I'm in my room?"

That was enough for Hiei. Kurama felt his presence come closer. "Well, here are a few hints. Close the door all the way. And shut the window- too late." Hiei flashed into the room.

Crystal threw herself over the carton while Hiei tried to wrestle it from her. Kurama snuck out of the room and went into the kitchen. When he returned, Crystal was standing on the floor, holding the carton above her head and Hiei was staring at her grumpily. Kurama cleared his throat and held up two bowls. "May I make a suggestion?"

Five minutes later, the carton was empty, Crystal had a bowl of ice cream, and Hiei was walking out of the room holding his own bowl.

"I didn't think anyone could match Hiei's love for ice cream." Kurama said, watching Crystal eat hers.

"I have loved ice cream since I was born. It's my chocolate." Crystal said happily. They were on a subject she liked.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked, confused.

"You know how for most people, chocolate heals all wounds? Ice cream is my chocolate." Crystal said.

They heard a scream from down below. "Crystal! Get down here!" Shiara yelled.

"I'm in trouble." Crystal said. She clutched her bowl tighter and walked out the door. Kurama picked up the empty carton and ice cream scoop and followed her out.

When he reached the living room, Crystal was sitting on the floor eating ice cream ad Shiara was standing over her. Kurama went in the kitchen. He heard a scream come from the living room and dashed back in there. Shiara was holding Crystal's bowl and Crystal was holding her head, screaming.

"Give it back!" Crystal yelled.

"You weren't listening!" Shiara yelled back. "Plus, you got a brainfreeze!"

"Don't care. Give it." Crystal stood up and started advancing on Shiara. Shiara backed up and fell into a chair. "Ha. Give my ice cream back now."

"No! Listen to me first!" Shiara yelled.

"Give it." Crystal said menacingly.

Kurama cleared his throat again. He seemed to be getting people out of arguments a lot today. "How about I hold the ice cream, _just_ hold it, while Crystal listens to you, Shiara?" he suggested.

"Fine with me." Shiara said.

"Only if I can stand next to the bowl." Crystal said.

"No. You wouldn't pay attention then. I will stand in that corner and you will stay there and listen to Shiara." Kurama said. He took the bowl away from Shiara and went to stand in the corner farthest away from the two girls.

"Alright, Crys, now we talk. Why did you give Hiei ice cream?" Shiara asked.

"I didn't. Kurama did. Besides, you can use this to your advantage." Crystal replied.

Shiara froze in the process of standing up. "How so?"

"Are you really that dense?" Crystal rolled her eyes. "It's so simple. With him hyped up on sugar, his guard will be down…" she trailed off.

"Oh, I see now." Shiara breathed. "Thanks for the advice!" she ran out of the room.

Kurama came out of the corner and handed Crystal her ice cream. "What was that about?" he asked.

"I just gave her a way to fulfill a fantasy or two of her." Crystal said. She looked at her ice cream and frowned. "It's melting."

"Do I want to know what those fantasies are?" Kurama asked, ignoring the comment about the ice cream.

"_I_ don't want to know. You definitely won't." Crystal said. She fell silent and finished her ice cream soup.

* * *

Well, I'm back! Sorry if this seems short, but I wanted to get this out and tell you all I'm doin' great in my new home! It's totally cool!

"Are you hyped up on sugar or something?" Draco asked.

Nope. I haven't had any sugar this morning. Yet. Well, you know the drill. (Hands up, cash out: Proud Family) Actually, Please review! Walks out followed by Draco and sees Dra Gan overhead Hi Dra Gan I hope you and everyone else loved the chapter!


	12. Shiara's been Kidnapped!

Aha! I'm back again. I have 39 pages left in my notebook. That's about 4 or 5 chapters. So, I'm going to start a poll now. Do you want to have me make a sequel?

"Just get on with it." Draco interrupted.

It's an important question! And now I'll answer the reviews.

**Yuki Amida:** Well, hope you didn't get too bad of a hangover. Thanks for reviewing.

**Dra Gan the Dragoniodian King:** I completely forgot about having Hiei calm down! My mind is so random, I went straight to something else! I don't think it will be needed, though. This chapter is. . . oh, I don't know.

**psycogirl234:** Why do you want to take over the world? My friend wanted to take over the world. She got as far as the whole city, then was told to stop.

"Are you done yet?" Draco asked.

Yep, I'm done. And I'm actually doing the disclaimer today too. I do not own anything except Crystal and Shiara. Bursts into tears. I wish I did. That's what you guys can get me for Christmas!

* * *

**Last time on CS:** Hiei and Crystal get ice cream.

Kurama was working in the garden when Botan rushed over. "Shiara's been kidnapped!" she gasped.

Kurama finished patting earth over a winter seed and stood up. "Say that again, slower." He said, brushing his hands off.

"Shiara's… been… kidnapped." Botan said.

"Alright. Go get everyone and tell them. We'll meet in the living room." Kurama said. Botan nodded and turned around. "And Botan? Don't tell Crystal her best friend has been kidnapped. Leave that to me. Get her first."

"Bingo." Botan said before leaving.

Kurama headed for the living room. Crystal had just entered, looking confused. "Kurama, what's wrong? Has something happened?" she asked when she saw him.

"Crys, Shiara's been kidnapped."

"What! Who did it! I'll kill them!" Crystal yelled as Botan led everyone in the room.

"I take it you told her?" Botan asked.

"Botan! Where was she when she was kidnapped?" Crystal asked desperately.

"In the ningenkai" Botan said.

"What was she doing in the ningenkai!" Crystal asked, confused.

"Shopping." Botan replied cheerfully.

"Let me rephrase that. What was she doing in the ningenkai _without me_?" Crystal asked.

"OK, enough questions from you." Kurama said. "Botan, any idea where she was taken?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Botan said. She described an old, deserted building Crystal had seen before.

"Who lives there?" Yusuke asked.

"Demons, hanyous, and humans." Botan said. "Let me know when you need a portal there." She left.

Crystal was sitting on the couch, half-listening to the conversation; her head was in her heads. It wasn't until she heard "leave now" that she sat up.

"We should wait 'til nightfall." She said.

"Why wait? We should go now." Yusuke said.

"If we wait for night, then the humans and hanyous will be asleep. We will only have to deal with the demons." Crystal explained.

"Makes sense." Yusuke nodded. "Wait, we? You are not coming with."

"For your information, I am coming, and you can't stop me. I've been training with a sword. I will help." Crystal said hotly.

"Who would train you?" Yusuke asked.

"Hiei." Crystal said. "No more discussion. I've been in the building, I can fight, and my best friend is in danger. I'm coming." She turned and stalked upstairs.

"Have you really been training her?" Yusuke asked, turning to Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei went upstairs as well.

"I'm confused." Kuwabara said. Everyone ignored him.

Crystal was in the middle of changing her shirt when someone knocked on the door. "Two seconds" she called out, pulling her shirt on the rest of the way. Then she went to open the door.

Hiei stood there, holding a scabbard with a sword in it. The belt was wrapped around it. "Revenge." He said simply. He handed the sword to her and left.

Crystal closed the door and pulled the sword out. The hilt was made of two running foxes. The sword curved like a katana. Engraved in it were symbols. It wasn't Japanese. It was Elvish. The whole sword screamed Elvish handwork. Crystal put it in its scabbard.

"Who knew Hiei knew the Elves?" she said to herself as the finished changing. The she tied the scabbard about her waist and went downstairs to wait.

Hiei saw what Crystal was wearing before Kurama did. He smirked. The fox would be in shock for quite a while. 'Fox, look at the door.' He told Kurama telepathically.

Kurama looked up… and froze. Crystal was wearing skin-tight black leather pants. Her shirt was like a red party top. It tied behind her neck. It stopped just before her stomach. She wore leather boots with no heal. A sword hung at her side.

"Kurama, you, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are attracting flies. You might want to close your mouths." She said cheerily as she went to sit on the couch. Kurama quickly sat next to her.

"I thought you didn't wear outfits like that." Kurama said.

"I said I didn't wear dresses or skirts. I wear this sometimes." Crystal said. "Kuwabara! Close you mouth before I do it for you!"

Finally it was time to go. 'Thank god.' Crystal thought. 'A few more minutes of Yusuke and Kuwabara, as well as Hiei threatening to kill me for what Shiara did and I would have gone insane.' They went through a portal to the deserted building. Their plan? Bust in there, find Shiara, bust out, killing whatever you can in the process. Great plan, ne?

They stood in a garden nearby, waiting for full night to fall. Crystal started singing.

"_Come on somebody, why don't you run?_

_Old red's itchin' to have a little fun._

_Get my lantern, get my gun_

_Red'll have you tree'd_

'_Fore the mornin' come."_ She sang.

"What's that?" Kurama asked.

"Some song. Don't remember the name of it." Crystal whispered back, shrugging. Silence fell once more, until…

"Now!" Yusuke yelled. Full night had fallen. They ran in the doors.

Crystal pulled out her sword and started killing. She did a backflip now and then to avoid getting hit herself. She didn't care who she was killing; they had all helped kidnap Shiara in her mind.

Suddenly, she came face to face with _him_. There was the man who raped her, right in front of her. She shook with anger, but couldn't move.

* * *

Aha! A cliffy, I think. Dra Gan, is the reference enough? If not, I can think of something to do in the next couple of chapters. I'm talented like that. Happy Thanksgiving everyone. Oh, and I do not own the part of a song that I added in. Uh, oh, I think Hiei's comin'. It's hard to tell here, when I'm in my human illusion. Draco, is he coming?

"He's about five feet from your house." Draco replied.

Uh, oh. Gotta go peeps! I'll see you guys next time, if I'm still alive! He hates what I did to him! AHHHHHHHHH! Runs away screaming, leaving the computer chair spinning slowly.


	13. The dead rapist

HI! I'm feeling so good today(I got a new reviewer) that I have decided to give you a special Thanksgiving chapter! And I'll still update on Saturday, too!

"Just answer the reviews." Draco interrupted.

Always interrupting. Nyah Sticks tongue out at Draco

**evilwolfgirl1:** Thanks! I'm so happy I got a new reviewer!

**Dra Gan the Dragoniodian King:** I feel so loved! I think I'm gonna cry! Thanks for protecting me!

**Yuki Amida:** I updated sooner than usual!

"Disclaimer" Draco reminded me.

Nyah. Shiara's doing it.

"Cuthien doesn't own anything except me and Crystal." Shiara said.

Thanks! On with the story!

* * *

**Last time on CS: **Shiara's been kidnapped and everyone's going to rescue her. Then Crystal met the man who raped her.

"Stuck, little one? I can help with that." He said. He laughed high and cold.

"You raped me. For four years, I have suffered. Now, you shall suffer." Crystal growled her voice full of hate and violence.

"Go ahead and try." He laughed again.

At that laugh, Crystal snapped. She ran at him and he dodged. 'Calm down. Think.' He reminded herself. "What's your name?" She asked to stall for time.

"Skjag;dsjkabsdt;iasdyta. But you can call me Nightmare." He said.

Crystal saw Kurama behind nightmare. "Goodnight. Sweet Dreams." She said. She smiled.

"Wha-?" Nightmare asked.

Kurama's whipped slashed through him. "Feeling better?" Kurama asked.

"I would feel even better if I could have killed him." Crystal pouted. "On the plus side, he can't haunt me anymore." She kissed Kurama quickly."4-2." She ran off.

"4-2…" Kurama murmured, following her.

Crystal had drilled everyone on the layout until even Kuwabara had it memorized. They were to meet back up in the basement.

Crystal went up into the attic; Kurama went to the second floor. Crystal saw nothing of Shiara, but she killed quite a few demons. Kurama didn't see Shiara, either, and he killed a lot of men.

Crystal went back downstairs and headed toward the basement. A man stepped in her way. He was blonde with hazel eyes. In one word, he was beautiful. Crystal froze.

* * *

It's short, but it's more to the story! And now I'm sad. I looked up my stats. I have six favs and five alerts, and only three review. No offense, evilwolfgirl1, I appreciate your review. But can't I get a few more reviewers? If not, for the last few chapters I'm putting up a minimum!

And I'm putting up a poll. Does anyone want me to create a sequel? Tell me if you want one.


	14. A vampire or two

I'm back, two days later! Draco seems to think I'm insane, but I don't care!

"Just answer the review."

Nyah. Just sit there and be quiet.

**Yuki Amida:** I know. It was kind of a filler. I just wanted to give you a special chapter for the holidays.

**Hopes&Wishes:** I don't take part in revenge much either. It was just to help her get over the horrible experience. And I'm glad for you if you now have a better internet connection.

Another new reviewer! I'm so happy, even though my special Thanksgiving chappy didn't seem very well liked. On with the story!

"After the disclaimer."

Nyah Sticks tongue out again Crystal's doin' it.

"Cuthien doesn't own anyone except me, Nightmare, Shiara, and a new character in this chapter." Crystal said.

Thank you! Here's the story!

* * *

**Last Time on CS:** Kurama helps Crystal kill her rapist.

'OK, Crys, think. Get him to smile or laugh. See if he's a vamp.' Crystal thought. "You're in my way." She said aloud.

"Well, why are you in my house? Particularly in that outfit. Some men have no idea of morals, you know." He said. His voice was musical.

Crystal struggled against enchantment. "I know. Don't care. I've already been raped once." She growled.

"Oh? What did you do to him?" he asked.

"Killed him. Your name?" Crystal said.

"Why, I am Ivan. Your name?" the man said. He smiled slightly.

"Your Worst Nightmare." Crystal growled.

Ivan threw back his head and laughed. Enlarged, pointed canines were shown. "Classic. Cliché. Wonderful." He clapped his hands. "Too bad you have to die."

"I won't. You will." Crystal said. She gripped the handle of Revenge. "But first, one question. Did you kidnap Shiara?"

"You mean the brunette? No. My men did." Ivan said. "Why?"

"You kidnapped my best friend. For that, you will pay dearly." Crystal hissed, raising her sword.

Ivan laughed again. "A sword won't stop me. Only a wooden cross will." He said. "Of course, you wouldn't know that. No one knows that vampires exist. No one knows how to stop them." He walked towards Crystal. "And we aren't telling." He brushed a hand against Crystal's neck. She shuddered. "Such a beautiful neck. I bet your blood's delicious."

Crystal took a few steps back. 'No better time to try. Please get me a wooden cross.' She put her left hand behind her back as Ivan came even closer. Crystal focused on creating a cross. Once she felt the rough wood in her hand, she breathed a sigh of relief. She ran forward with her sword out and at the last second stabbed Ivan with the cross. He collapsed to the ground.

"And to think I thought you were cute for a minute there." Crystal tossed her hair over her shoulder and stepped over the body. A hand grabbed her ankle.

"It's… not… over." Ivan choked out. "I… will… get you…"

Angered, Crystal chopped off his head and continued toward the basement. Everyone was there, except Kurama. "Where is he?" Crystal asked.

"We thought he was with you." Yusuke said.

"Alright. You guys take Shiara and get out of here. I'll go find Kurama." Crystal said. She dashed upstairs without another word. She went to the second floor and started looking in all the rooms. She saw him in a bedroom, as well as a female vampire. He was bespelled.

Crystal summoned another cross. 'Please, oh, please, let me hit her in the heart.' She thought as she threw it.

It hit the vampire. She screamed and collapsed. The scream woke Kurama up. Then the vampire laughed. "Kurama, honey, be a dear and kill her." She said. She placed Kurama back under her spell.

He started toward Crystal, drawing out his whip. Desperate, Crystal did the only thing she could think of to do. She kissed him. She ran forward and threw her arms about his neck, kissing him firmly on the lips. She kissed him as he froze. Slowly he came out of his trance. He transformed his whip back into a rose and put it in his hair. Then he wrapped his arms around Crystal.

The vampire screamed. The pure love in the kiss was like poison to her. She shrieked and collapsed to the floor, dead.

Finally, Kurama and Crystal broke the kiss. "4-3." Crystal whispered in Kurama's ear. She lay her head on his shoulder.

"Hn. If you two lovebirds are done, we're leaving." Hiei said. He walked back down the hallway. Kurama slid his arm to Crystal's waist and they followed.

"So, what was that?" Kurama asked.

"That… was a vampire. Botan was wrong. The house is full of vamps, not demons." Crystal said. "Luckily, only two of them were powerful. And I killed both."

They reached the yard and Yusuke called for Botan. She created a portal and they went back to the Reikai.

* * *

There. That's another chapter from this psychotic fire fox. Hope you guys liked it and that it had more feeling, Yuki. See you guys next time, on Crystal's Story! Please review!

Oh, and Hiei hasn't chased me in a while. I wonder why?

"He's plotting something really bad for you." Draco said.

Then I should go hide. Bye, peeps!


	15. games and randomness

I'm alive! I'm alive! I was just really busy lately and I've been lazy!

"Quit with the excuses." Draco said.

Fine. I guess it's the disclaimer, since I can't reply to reviews on here anymore.

"Yes."

Well, then, let's have Kurama do it.

"Cuthien only owns Crystal and Shiara." Kurama said.

Thanks for the reminder. Here's the story!

* * *

**Last time on CS:** Kurama was enspelled by a vampire and Crystal got rid of it by kissing him.

Back in the Spirit World, everyone was asleep. Everyone, that is, except Crystal and Kurama. They were talking in the living room.

"Are you sure this will work?" Kurama asked doubtfully.

"I'm positive. You get everyone out of the room and I'll get them in here." Crystal replied.

"Deal." Kurama said, smiling. Crystal went upstairs to bed.

At around three, she woke up. Everyone except Hiei and Shiara were in the living room. Crystal went on a hunt to find him. Crystal found Hiei in the forest. "Hiei, meet me in the living room at five, ok? I want to discuss our sword lessons." She said before turning and leaving.

She found Shiara in her bedroom. "Hey, Shiara. Meet me tonight at five in the living room, 'k?" she said.

"Why?" Shiara asked.

"I need your help with something." Crystal fibbed.

"Alright." Shiara shrugged and Crystal left.

Crystal spent the next two hours avoiding cleaning her room. It needed to be done, but Crystal _hated_ cleaning.

Finally, it was ten 'til five. Crystal went and set up the living room for her plans. Five minutes left, and Kurama came back. "They're gone. Are you sure this will work?"

"For the twentieth time, I'm positive. I see his eyes light up every time he sees her." Crystal said. "Shh, someone's coming."

"Um, Crys? Why is _that_ on the floor?" Shiara asked.

"Wait and see." Crystal replied, smiling.

Hiei stepped in the room and saw Kurama. "Fox, what-" he started.

Shiara interrupted him. "Alright, Crystal, what is going on here?" Shiara demanded.

"Give me two seconds and I will explain. We are going to play Twister." Crystal said.

"You told me we were going to discuss sword fighting." Hiei growled.

"You told me you need help!" Shiara said, maddened at being tricked.

Crystal grinned deviously. "I lied. We are actually going to play Twister."

"And you call me childish." Shiara scoffed.

"Here's the twist on Twister. Losers have to take off something they are wearing. Winner gets to kiss anyone in the room of their choice." Crystal said. Her smile broadened at the look of horror on Hiei's face.

"I'm gone." Hiei said, turning toward the door.

"No, you aren't. The moment you stepped in the door, you committed yourself. Now, no powers of any kind can be used." Crystal said. She twirled the spinner. "Left foot green." Everyone put their left foot on a green square.

The game continued until they were completely twisted. Then, Crystal fell (purposely), taking both guys with her.

Kurama took off a shoe. Crystal took off her necklace. Hiei took off his bandana. "Alright, Shiara. You get to choose who you want to kiss." Kurama said. Shiara kissed Hiei quickly, blushing bright red.

"Next round." Crystal said happily. This time, Shiara fell first, taking Crystal and Hiei with her.

Crystal took off a bracelet, Hiei his cloak, and Shiara her ponytail. Kurama kissed Crystal, then declared a third round.

This one ended in Hiei still up. It took him a minute to decide to kiss Shiara. He did so quickly, stepping away for a second.

The game continued in this way, with Crystal or Kurama purposely falling every once in a while.

Finally, Crystal and Shiara were stripped to their underclothes, and Kurama and Hiei were down to their pants, and whatever they wore under them.

Kurama pulled Crystal off to the side. "Crys, I don't think it's working." He whispered.

"Of course it is. Shi has stopped blushing every time she wins, and Hiei is kissing longer." Crystal said. She turned to the others. "Alright, two rounds left, three max. Winner gets a prize that only I know about."

After the game went on a while with no one winning, Crystal decided to manipulate the spinner. Shiara and Hiei would be face to face if it landed on Right Hand Blue.

"Right Hand Blue." Crystal called out. Kurama, seeing her plan, took the only other square that Hiei could take. Kurama and Crystal fell. Now it was Shiara and Hiei, but first everyone had to get untangled.

In the end, Hiei won. He kissed Shiara and Shiara pulled off her bra, keeping with the deal at the beginning of the game. Crystal did the same, and Kurama took off his pants.

Alright. Last round, maybe. Let's start." Crystal said.

This time Crystal won. She kissed Kurama and he and Shiara sat on the couch, having lost the game, with the spinner.

"Last round. Hiei vs. Crystal. Winner gets a prize and has to kiss a person of his/her choice." Shiara said seriously.

Crystal took this game seriously. She knew the prize, and she wanted it. Finally she fell. Unfortunately, she took Hiei with her.

"Now what?" Shiara asked.

"Simple. Choose a color. Red, blue, green, or yellow, Hiei?" Crystal said.

"Red."

"Green. Kurama, spin." The spinner landed on red. "Dang. I wanted the prize, too. Oh, well, I'll go get it." Crystal went into the kitchen.

"What's the prize?" Shiara asked Kurama.

"I don't know. She planned the whole thing, I just helped set up." Kurama shrugged.

Crystal came back, carrying two spoons, and… a gigantic bowl of ice cream. Hiei's eyes widened.

"Give it." He said, staring at the bowl.

Crystal raised it above her head. "You don't get the whole thing. You have to share with whoever you chose to kiss."

"He hasn't kissed anyone." Shiara pointed out.

"Hiei Jaganshi! That was in the rules. No kiss, no ice cream." Crystal said sternly.

"Hn." Hiei kissed Shiara, then grabbed the bowl and a spoon. He reluctantly shared with Shiara when she asked.

Once everyone was finished, everyone redressed while Crystal took the bowl in the kitchen. She had gotten dressed while they were eating the ice cream. Then she led them outside. There lay the biggest mud pit anyone had seen.

"Have fun." Crystal said, jumping into the mud. It came up to her calves. Hiei made to leave. Crystal waded over to Shiara. "Throw Hiei in." she whispered in Shiara's ear.

Shiara did and laughed to see a completely muddy Hiei sputtering. He charged her and pushed her completely into the mud. She flung mud at him, which hit Crystal.

That started an all-out mud fight. Kurama just stood at the edge, laughing, until the girls pulled him in. Then he joined in, and mud flew everywhere.

Crystal waded over the Shiara again. "Follow my lead." She said softly. She pounced on Kurama and kissed him. To her surprise, Shiara did the same to Hiei. Even more surprising, Hiei allowed it.

"Am I good or what?" Crystal asked Kurama. "By the way, we're even now. 4-4. The ones during Twister didn't count."

"You are good." Kurama said. He was watching Hiei and Shiara. They still hadn't stopped kissing. "Should we stop them?"

Crystal shrugged. "Why? Shiara finally has what she wanted. I'm happy for her."

"And I have what I wanted." Kurama slid an arm around Crystal's waist and pulled her closer.

"Oh, really? What's that?" Crystal giggled.

"You." Kurama whispered in her ear.

"Later." Crystal said sternly. "Not right here." Then she stood up and yelled. "Oi! If you two don't want to be stuck in dried mud, you might want to get out of there!"

They scrambled out of the mud. Hiei then went into the forest, while Kurama and the girls went in to take showers.

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Hiei was staring out the window. Shiara and Kurama were watching TV. Crystal was reading a book. Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing. Everyone else were busy doing other things.

Finally, Crystal got extremely annoyed at the arguing. She slammed her book shut and pulled a giant toll of duct tape out of nowhere. Ten minutes later, Yusuke and Kuwabara were completely wrapped in duct tape, except their noses to that they could breathe.

Crystal picked up her book and opened it again, settling into her chair again. "Silence may be golden, but duct tape is definitely silver." She said before getting lost in her book again.

Everyone not in duct tape started at her, confused. Shiara understood Crystal's seemingly random mood swings, but this was major, even for her. But Crystal ignored the stares she was getting, content with the book.

Suddenly she jumped up and yelled something no one could understand, then ran into the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with a plateful of hot cookies. "They didn't burn." She said with relief, placing the tray on a towel on the coffee table.

Everyone grabbed a cookie and went back to what they were doing; now juggling the hot sweet.

* * *

I'll stop here, because I'm not sure how I want the next chapter to be. I have it written out, but I really don't like it. So, I'll try and get back with the final chapter soon. Please tell me if you want a sequel or not. So far I only have one vote for a sequel, and none for no sequel. 


	16. Shiara's past

So… I was reading my notebook, and I realized I have a bit more before I get to the part I don't like. So I'll give you a bit more, then put a poll at the bottom.

"You just feel bad for abandoning them for such a long time." Draco interrupted.

That too, but I do have some more in my notebook.

"Just write the disclaimer."

Me no own Yu Yu Hakusho. Now for the story.

* * *

**Last time on CS:** Crystal came up with a plan to get Hiei and Shiara together, and it worked.

Crystal was in her room the next day when someone knocked. She jumped up and opened the door. Shiara was standing there. "Hey." She said, sitting back down on the bed.

Shiara sat down next to her, closing the door all the way. "You know, two days ago, when I walked in on you and Kurama?"

"What about it?" Crystal asked.

"Well, I had wanted to talk to you." Shiara said with difficulty.

"What's wrong, Shi?" Crystal asked, using her friend's very rare nickname.

"Well, Hiei had told me about your past…" Shiara trailed off.

"It's OK. I should really have told you sooner." Crystal said reassuringly.

"I just wanted you to know…" Shiara stopped again.

"Come on, Shi. You can trust me. Whatever we say right now never leaves this room." Crystal said calmly.

"Well… my father used to beat me as a child. He was finally put in jail for child abuse." Shiara said, halting every once in a while.

"Shiara. I'm so sorry. I wish I could have helped you with him." Crystal said.

"Well, I never told anyone except the principal. It was she who finally filed the police report." Shiara said.

"It looks like we were both hiding something from each other. It's ok. At least your parents didn't walk out on you like mine did." Crystal scowled.

"My-my mom died giving birth to me. I never knew her." Crystal said. She was crying now, crying like she hadn't let herself for several years. Crystal sat there, reassuring her the whole time. "Thank you. I needed that." Shiara finally hiccupped.

"You're welcome." Crystal replied. "Now, go and clean your face up a bit. Your eyes are puffy."

"Yes mommy." Shiara said childishly as she left.

Crystal leaned back into her pillows. 'Do all magicians have troubled pasts?' she thought. 'Maybe that's what brings out their powers. I'll have to check on that.'

* * *

Sorry it's so short. That's all I got before it starts to suck. Will you guys please reply to my poll? I need five reviews answering my poll before I can write the next chapter.

1) Should I write a sequel?

2) Do you guys want a lemon? (I'm warning you, I suck at these. This is what's in my notebook, but if you don't want it, I can just suggest it.)

Please answer these questions, so that I can write the next (and last) chapter.


End file.
